


Merry Christmas

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: They wake up, it's Christmas, fluff ensues.





	

**Merry Christmas**

 

Clarke woke up, it was snowing. It’d been like that for two months, and she was freezing. Thank God she was in bed.

 

She shifted in the bed, to find her foot knocking into Lexa’s...butt?

 

“Hey,” Lexa mumbled. “Wait until I’m awake, then sex.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Babe, it’s Christmas.”

“What?” Lexa rubbed her eyes, sitting up, head falling to her hands. “Says who?”

Clarke couldn’t help it, she sat up, kissing her on the cheek. “Says me, and the calendar, and my phone.”

Lexa looked right up at her, smiling slightly, “Merry Christmas. I love you Clarke, and Christmas, and snow...I think I’m still drunk from last night.”

Clarke laughed. “I think so too babe.”


End file.
